Контролируй это
by susanivanova12
Summary: Хан выставил ультиматум – чтобы получить информацию, Кирку придется провести с ним ночь


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: нц 17

Пейринг: Кирк/Хан

Жанр: пвп, оос

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Хан выставил ультиматум – чтобы получить информацию, Кирку придется провести с ним ночь

Статус: закончен

**Контролируй это**

- Почему ты сдался? Если ты настолько силен, ты мог убить нас.

- Я назвал Вам семьдесят две причины моей капитуляции, капитан, но не уверен, что Вы меня слушали.

Кирк подошел чуть ближе к стеклу и вгляделся в светлые глаза убийцы.

- И ты считаешь, что я тебе поверю? – зло выплюнул Кирк. – Ты в одиночку уложил весь отряд клингонов, но сдался, узнав о торпедах? Их проверят, но если ты лжешь…

- Вы знаете, что не лгу, - Хан вздернул подбородок. – И Вы знаете, что не уйдете отсюда живыми, пока варп-ядро не починят. Угроза галактической войны, капитан, - добавил он. – И Вы – ее причина.

- Варп-ядро починят и мы уберемся отсюда, а ты предстанешь перед судом, - не сдался Кирк.

Хан усмехнулся.

- Я могу дать координаты флота, который пойдет в бой первым. Вы можете его остановить, капитан, и не дать начаться кровопролитной войне. Вы выйдете героем…

- Ближе к делу, - поторопил Кирк. – Меня не интересует геройство. И ты дашь мне координаты.

- В обмен, - медленно кивнул Хан.

- В обмен на что? – нетерпеливо переспросил Кирк. – Учти, я не торгуюсь с преступниками.

- Но Вы выслушаете меня и примете мое предложение, - спокойно констатировал Хан. – Вы слишком благородны и слишком любите жизнь, капитан.

- Итак? – Кирк скрестил руки на груди.

- Вы покажете, на что готовы пойти ради мира, - Кирк приподнял бровь. – Вы проведете со мной одну ночь, - Кирк уже готов был развернуться и уйти, но Хан продолжил, - и продемонстрируете контроль над своим телом, разумом, эмоциями. Всем тем, что Вы есть, капитан.

- Ты не в себе, - решил Кирк.

- Я помогу Вам улететь отсюда, дам координаты и даже пойду в бой с Вами, если решитесь драться, но это мое условие. Одна ночь.

- Чтобы ты сломал мне шею, стоит мне только войти в твою клетку?

- Я не сломал ее на планете, зачем мне делать это здесь? Я могу выйти отсюда в любой момент, но Вы знаете, по какой причине я этого не сделаю. Мне нужен мой экипаж в целости и сохранности.

- С какой стати я должен тебе доверять? С какой стати я вообще должен что-либо тебе доказывать?

- Потому что Вы знаете, что я могу, на что я способен. Это предложение действительно час, после чего я буду лишь наблюдать за Вашей беспомощностью.

Кирк стиснул зубы.

- Хочешь меня изнасиловать?

- Добровольное согласие – уже не изнасилование, капитан. Вам понравится, гарантирую. Все, что от Вас требуется – контролировать свое желание.

- Спасибо, ты не в моем вкусе, - холодно произнес Кирк.

- Как и Вы не в моем, - равнодушно согласился Хан. – Вы можете предложить мне одну из женщин Вашего экипажа? Или, может быть, мужчину? Может быть, вулканца? – Хан сузил глаза, не мигая глядя на Кирка. – Или Вы будете настолько благородны, что пойдете сами, как истинный капитан?

- Одна ночь, - решился Кирк. – Одна ночь, но перед этим ты передашь мне координаты флота.

- Не пойдет, - покачал головой Хан, чуть улыбаясь.

- Я не торгуюсь! – повторил Кирк. – Или так, или…

- Вы не в том положении, чтобы диктовать мне условия, капитан, - Хан медленно моргнул. – Как и я. Мы нуждаемся друг в друге по разным причинам, но одинаково сильно. Ни Ваше слово мне ничего не даст, ни мое – Вам, потому… Решайте, капитан. У Вас есть час.

Кирк отвернулся и быстро ушел от камеры, чтобы не открыть ее и не избить этого человека снова.

- Я не нуждаюсь в нотациях, Спок, - резко сообщил Кирк коммандеру. – И в советах – тем более. Я уже все решил.

- Вы не можете пойти к нему, - Спок заступил ему дорогу. – Вы не знаете, на что он способен.

- Знаю, - ответил Кирк. – Мы оба это видели.

- Это могу сделать и я.

- Нет! Это приказ. Если со мной что-то случится, убей ублюдка и вали отсюда, как только сможешь быстро. Нам нужно починить варп-ядро, а мне еще нужны координаты флота, готовящегося развязать войну с клингонами. Спок, это просто секс, - добавил Кирк чуть мягче. – Даже если это будет жесткий секс – потерплю, Боунс потом подлатает. Все, Спок, все! – предупредил он начавшиеся возражения. – Все нормально, - и, перед тем, как уйти, Кирк хлопнул друга по плечу и улыбнулся, чтобы заверить в том, что ситуация абсолютно под контролем… даже, когда все было хуже некуда.

Кирк уже представил, что его ждет – Хану позволили принять душ после битвы, так что рассмотреть в подробностях это тело Кирк смог практически сразу же.

Хан в самом деле был совершенен – мощная грудь, узкие бедра, сильные руки, упругая задница и довольно длинный член.

Не то, чтобы Кирк особо любил члены, но иногда баловался, так что такой секс в новинку ему не был. Но одно дело принимать в себя член случайного любовника, к которому есть хотя бы минимум чувств, и совсем другое – позволять трахать себя убийце. Пусть даже и с таким членом.

- Покончим с этим, - произнес Кирк, войдя в клетку и решительно стаскивая с себя джемпер, бросая его на узкую койку рядом с неподвижно сидящим мужчиной, даже не смотревшим на него. – Ну, ждешь приглашения? – Кирк развел руками.

- Куда-то торопитесь, капитан? – Хан медленно встал и так же медленно подошел к Кирку. – Вы согласились провести здесь ночь, а не просто удовлетворить меня или свое любопытство за пятнадцать минут.

- Тебе нужно только это, - Кирк повертелся, показывая себя, - так что не будем затягивать с прелюдией.

- Договор состоял в том, чтобы Вы продемонстрировали мне выдержку, а не просто подставили задницу, - сухо ответил Хан. – А выдержка Вам потребуется.

- Мне даже не нужно будет стараться что-либо сдерживать, - Кирк без стеснения стащил сапоги и брюки, оставшись обнаженным и продемонстрировав свой вялый член. – На тебя не встанет даже у нимфоманки.

- Посмотрим, - Хан стащил джемпер и бросил его рядом с джемпером Кирка, однако же не делая ни единого жеста дальше.

- Мне лечь или предпочитаешь стоя? – Кирк нервно потоптался на месте, не зная, что делать. Сделав всего шаг к койке, он был схвачен сильными руками Хана и прижат носом к стеклу.

- Слишком просто, - пророкотал Хан ему на ухо, обхватив его грудную клетку рукой и второй рукой проведя по промежности. – Я знаю такой тип людей, капитан, - рокот стал глуше. – Вы считаете, что все можете держать в руках, все контролировать, быть в безопасности за силовым полем или бронированным стеклом, но это не так.

- Не я… - начал Кирк, но его рот тут же зажала теплая широкая ладонь.

- Молчите, капитан. Следующий звук, который я хочу услышать – Ваш стон нетерпения, а не пустые оправдания. Я хочу увидеть, как Ваш контроль рушится, как Вы умоляете, - ладонь сместилась с губ Кирка на его грудь, на живот, огладила пупок и тут же пропала. – Люди предсказуемы, капитан, - шепнул Хан, чуть отстранившись и шлепнув Кирка по ягодице. – Все люди, - добавил Хан, ударив по второй ягодице. – Чем больше власти, тем больше желания найти того, кому можно было бы подчиниться, - новый шлепок, чувствительнее прежних. Кирк дернулся от обжигающего прикосновения, но Хан держал крепко. – Вы можете уйти, сдаться, - предложил Хан, ударив снова.

- Не дождешься, – прошипел Кирк, чувствуя, как горит кожа и как член начинает приподниматься.

- Вы уверены, что, наигравшись с Вами, я не сверну Вам шею? – обманчиво ласково шепнул Хан Кирку на ухо, не прекращая порку. – Подумайте – Вы здесь совершенно один, камеры отключены, охраны нет. Вам страшно, капитан?

- Тебя убьют раньше, чем ты сделаешь отсюда хоть шаг, - Кирк охнул, когда ладонь Хана огладила его ягодицы и длинные пальцы нежно тронули мошонку.

- Знаете, что ломается быстрее шеи, капитан? – снова прошептал Хан. – Гордость. Вы возненавидите меня еще больше после того, что я с Вами сделаю… капитан, - выдохнул он в ухо Кирку, слегка прикусив его мочку.

- Больше уже некуда, - не согласился Кирк.

Хан отстранился.

- Посмотрим, - ответил он, отойдя к койке и сев на нее. – Подойдите ко мне… капитан, - приказал он, похлопав себя по коленям.

Кирк зло взглянул на него, но подчинился, ложась поперек его ног.

- Поркой меня не напугать, Хан, - произнес он.

- Я не намерен пугать Вас, капитан, - все так же тихо ответил Хан, огладив покрасневшие ягодицы Кирка и скользнув пальцем между ними. – Вы подчинитесь мне, как это многократно делали до Вас, Вы будете умолять меня…

- Никогда! – опрометчиво быстро выдохнул Кирк, тут же ощутив, как Хан снова ударил его.

Хан был прирожденным садистом, как убедился Кирк. Удары чередовались с ласками, пощипываниями, оглаживаниями, как будто Хан смаковал чужую боль.

Хан стоял, приказав Кирку встать на колени и обхватить бедра своего мучителя, не прекращая порки.

Кирк вздрагивал каждый раз, когда тяжелая ладонь прохаживалась по его красной заднице, тыкался носом в брюки Хана, вдыхая его аромат и ощущая твердость члена, скрытого тканью и… будь все проклято - это его заводило.

Хан молча расстегнул свои брюки, но ничего не сказал, продолжая пороть и ласкать Кирка.

Тот самостоятельно понял, чего от него ждут и, крепче вцепившись в бедра своего мучителя, поцеловал его живот, желая лишь, чтобы Хан ничего не говорил.

Кирк мог лгать сколько угодно, что это был просто договор, что Хан его не интересовал, что это была порка, издевательство, но его тело было несогласно со своим хозяином. Член Кирка полностью встал и болезненно ныл в ожидании прикосновения, но Кирк не стал его трогать – это бы означало, что Хан победил, что Кирк сдался и готов бы просить, чтобы его, наконец, трахнули. Хан мог сломать его тело, но не гордость и тем более не капитанскую честь.

И все же сдерживать голодные стоны Кирк уже не мог.

Хан бросил его на койку животом, приподнял, обхватив его грудь, и снова ударил.

- Вы ненавидите меня, капитан? – голос Хана втек в уши Кирка как отравленный мед в глотку. – Хотите убить меня, разорвать на клочки? Или, может, разбить мне лицо?

- Иди к черту, - простонал Кирк, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не потереться о кровать, о ногу Хана, обо что угодно.

- Неправильный ответ… капитан, - Хан схватил его за волосы и подтянул к себе, жадно поцеловав. Кирк, мечтая, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось, не сдержался, обхватив Хана за шею и отвечая на поцелуй, все так же вздрагивая от ударов по своей заднице, которые Хан ни на миг не прекращал, охая от щипков и желая, чтобы… - Попросите, - Хан отстранился первым, лизнув губы Кирка. – Просите, капитан…

- Нет, - ответил тот, дергаясь всем телом, одновременно желая уйти от этих ладоней, придвинуться к ним ближе, облизать их, ощутить в себе эти пальцы…

- Я могу заниматься этим долго, - предупредил Хан, сбросив Кирка на пол и притянув его к себе за подбородок, недвусмысленно намекая на то, что тот должен сделать. – Но Вы сдадитесь, Ваша гордость разрушится.

Кирк насадился ртом на член Хана, тяжело дыша и постанывая от нетерпения, пока Хан, перегнувшись через него, грубо сжимал его ягодицы и массировал горевшую огнем задницу, то и дело касаясь чувствительного ануса, и почти взвыл, когда мокрый от слюны длинный палец вошел в него.

Это был самый роскошный член, который Кирк когда-либо видел. Длинный, ровный, с крупной головкой, с неповторимым вкусом. Такой член хотелось ощутить в себе немедленно, но просить Кирк никогда бы не стал. Это Хан, это убийца, а давать лишний повод для его насмешек Кирк не стал бы ни под каким предлогом.

Хан бесцеремонно сдернул его с себя и швырнул носом в подушку, снова обрушив на многострадальную задницу капитана лавину ударов, чередуя их с пощипываниями и ласками.

Кирк стонал в голос, закусив губу, ерзал по койке, но просить не собирался.

- Вы упрямы… капитан… - Хан снова потянул его на себя, жадно целуя и чувствуя, как Кирк так же жадно отвечает, до боли вцепившись в волосы, царапая короткими ногтями шею и постанывая от желания большего. После короткого поцелуя Хан одной рукой перевернул Кирка на спину и задрал тому ноги, пройдясь ладонью по его ягодицам, по судорожно сжавшемуся анусу и, для удобства чуть ниже спустив свои брюки и белье, приставил головку своего члена к анусу Кирка, потерся о него. – Проси, - приказал он. – Ну, же.

- Нет! – в отчаянии застонал Кирк, нетерпеливо ерзая под ним, вцепившись пальцами в их джемперы.

- Вся ночь впереди, Джим, - безжалостно произнес Хан, продолжая мучить Кирка поддразниваниями.

- Ты убийца, - застонал тот, тяжело дыша. – Это ничего не изменит.

- Это ничего не должно изменять, - согласился Хан, чуть отстранившись, задрав ноги капитана на свои плечи и, вместо того, чтобы войти, ударил по его ягодицам ладонью.

Кирк сорвался на крик.

О том, что мучить человека можно по-разному, Кирк знал по урокам истории и на собственном опыте. Морить голодом, не давать пить, спать, избивать – стандартный набор. Но самая сладкая пытка, которую лично Кирк применял на всех своих любовницах и любовницах – сексуальная. Кирк и сам мог раздразнить своего партнера до такой степени, чтобы тот истекал соками желания, умолял его или ее взять, но еще никто и никогда не сломал самого Кирка настолько, чтобы он сам решил умолять взять его.

Хан продемонстрировал редкое искусство убеждения.

Кирк никогда и никому не рассказывал о том, что при порке возбуждался сильнее всего. Никакие ласки не действовали на его тело так, как крепкая мужская ладонь на его заднице, грубость вместо нежности, позиция подчиненного, а не хозяина положения. Кирк в самом деле спал и видел партнера сильнее себя, способного дать ему все то, чего Кирк так желал, но Кирк никогда бы не подумал, что этим идеальным любовником мог бы стать такой человек как Хан.

И когда Хан, не прекращая его пороть, снова жестко поцеловал его, Кирк не выдержал. Притянув его к себе, практически уложил его на себя и…

Хан не стал сдерживаться, войдя в Кирка сразу и на всю длину, не заботясь ни о презервативе, ни, тем более, о безопасности.

Кирк издал хриплый стон и дернулся вперед, ощутив, как мошонка Хана коснулась горевших болью ягодиц, но Хан не позволил расслабиться, сразу перейдя к размашистым, резким и глубоким фрикциям, буквально втрахивая Кирка в кровать.

- Ох! О-о-ох! – Кирк развел ноги как можно шире, стараясь дать как можно больше пространства для Хана, чтобы было глубже, резче, сильнее, но тот внезапно замер, оттянув поджавшуюся мошонку Кирка.

- Проси, - одними губами произнес Хан.

- Нет, - Кирк мотнул головой.

- Проси, - повторил Хан, почти выйдя из его тела. – Проси или убирайся.

- Мы так не договаривались, - Кирк едва мог шевелить языком от давления руки Хана на своих яйцах.

- Проси, - Хан резко вошел на всю длину и замер. – Впереди вся ночь… капитан… - напомнил он, явно издеваясь. – Ты не кончишь, - пообещал он, снова начав двигаться, но все еще оттягивая мошонку Кирка. – Проси.

Кончить хотелось до головокружения. Казалось, Кирк готов был разорваться пополам, скинуть Хана с себя, уступить, подрочить себе, только бы мучительная тяжесть в яйцах прошла, но гордость не позволяла ни коснуться себя, ни просить. Тело дрожало как в лихорадке, яйца ныли от переполнявшей их спермы, но попросить Кирк не мог.

Хан смотрел прямо в его глаза, нависая над ним, двигался все медленнее и медленнее, а когда потянулся и очень нежно, очень ласково коснулся губ Кирка своими, Кирк не выдержал.

- П… пожалуйста, - едва слышно произнес он. – Мне нужно…

Хан вздернул его как пушинку, поставив на ноги, развернув к себе спиной и засадив так, что Кирк взвыл вторично.

- Видите, как просто… капитан… - издевательски спокойно протянул Хан, обхватив Кирка под грудь и вбиваясь в него как поршень. – В конце концов, ломаются все.

- Ублюдок, - выдохнул Кирк в отчаянии, все еще борясь с собой и не смея коснуться себя. Он пал так низко, он проиграл, но оставалось хотя бы это – не дать Хану окончательно утвердить его победу.

- Я лучший, - Хан самостоятельно обхватил член Кирка и сделал всего пару движений вверх-вниз рукой – этого хватило, чтобы Кирк, выгнувшись и схватив Хана за шею, бурно кончил, одновременно ощущая, как глубоко внутри его тела кончает и Хан.

- Ты убийца, - Кирк практически упал на койку. – Это ничего не изменит.

- Это ничего не должно изменять… капитан… - согласился Хан, застегивая свои брюки. – Вы скоро обратитесь ко мне снова.

- А как же вся ночь? – Кирк поднялся с койки и недоуменно взглянул на него.

- Понравилось? – без издевки поинтересовался тот. – Всему свое время, капитан. Можете одеваться, - он назвал координаты и отвернулся, позволяя Кирку одеться.

- В чем подвох? – Кирк быстро собрался и обулся.

- Подвоха нет, - невозмутимо ответил Хан. – И, кстати, - он развернулся и взглянул в глаза Кирка, - надеюсь, коммандеру понравилось наше маленькое шоу, - произнес он. – Вы остались верны себе, капитан. Одна камеру в углу, а за пультом, я думаю, как раз мистер Спок. Надеюсь, он наслаждался так же, как я.

- Ублюдок, - Кирк хотел сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство, выйти гордо, но задница болела, ноги едва держали, губы были искусаны, а сердце заполошно билось в груди от такого сумасшедшего секса.

- Капитан, - чуть улыбнулся Хан, позволив Кирку выйти из клетки и скрыться в коридорах корабля.

План продвигался безукоризненно, что же до капитана… Хан просчитывал свои ходы далеко вперед, так что покорение очередной неприступной крепости в виде мальчишки-капитана стало приятным бонусом к скорому покорению галактики.


End file.
